


You Are My Sun (Read Bio)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: In a modern day retelling of the Great Gatsby. James Gantz doesn't fall in love with Daisy. He falls in love with her cousin one Nick Carraway. Daisy ends up with Jordan and Myrtle and Tom and George wind up in jail.Unfortunately both Nick and Gatsby can be absolute idiots when it comes to the heart. Thank god the girls are there to set them straight. Now if only Jay's past would stay there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So on Tumblr I saw this prompt were Jay fell in love with Nick instead of Daisy. Fair warning this will be going through several renditions. Until I am happy with the outcome.
> 
> I don't own the Great Gatsby. If I did the homosexual subtext would be text not sub . That and it would be terrible. Feedback much appreciated. Updates will be sporadic. I might go months witrout updating. That is all. Kudo's and reviews leave me incredibly happy.

MODERN DAY  
JUNE 5TH 2001

AGES  
Daisy and Jay: 19  
Nick: 16  
Tom: 20  
Jordan: 17

James Gatz sat awkwardly next to Daisy Fay. Once upon a time he was hopelessly in love with her. Now he was just happy to be her friend. She was being incredibly ansty. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled wide at him.

“I’m so sorry Jimmy! I am so excited! My cousin Nick Carraway is coming to visit and he is staying the whole summer!”

Great. Another probably stuck up rich guy. Not like I had trouble with Tom. This is going to be terrible. Daisy noticed his dark look.

“Calm down Jimmy. Nick is an absolute sweetheart. He isn't anything like Tom. Your going to love him. I can guarantee that.”

“I guess.”

At this she gave a bell like laugh.

Daisy was correct. He did like Nick. Hell he loved Nick. Nick was about three years younger than both of them. Wide eyed and innocent. Maybe just maybe a touch naive. Blue eyes that seemed to be like the sky. Black hair that was neatly combed to his head. He saw James and gave a wide smiled.

For a second his heart stopped. For a second he forgot what his name was. For a second he felt his body heat up.

In that second James knew. He had falling hopelessly in love with one Nick Carraway. 

“Hi! I take it your James Gatz? It's nice to meet you. Daisy is always talking about you.”

“All good things I hope. Your Nick Carraway. I wish I could say the same but Daisy only told me about you today. Which isn't so surprising considering just how handsome you are.”

At this Nick gave a loud laugh. With the occasional snort of laughter. Flushing red he slammed a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. James smirked at this. 

At this point James swore he would do anything to keep Nick comfortable in life. This would prove to be an interesting summer.

2011 New York City

Waking up I rested a hand upon my heart. I was having another dream about Nick? How odd it had been years since I had. The summer I met Nick had been intestine and continued until I was twenty three and he twenty at which point we had went our separate ways.

I still aspired to see him again of course but I knew the chances were slim. It didn't stop me from hoping, however.

I had raising myself high in the world of the rich. Granted from less than savory ways. The point stood I got here. All for Nick.

I heard knocking on my door. Ah I was getting a new neighbor today wasn't I? My neighbor probably wanted to introduce themselves. No time like the present I guess.

I took a leisurely pace to get to the door. In that span my new neighbor only knocked threw times. How odd.

Normally a person would knock on my door repeatedly until I opened or they would leave in frustration. Already I was starting to like my new neighbor. They were patient. A trait most people lacked now a days. Swinging the door open I froze. Standing at my door, older of course, but undoubtedly one Nick Carraway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is officially the New Year and I have finally updated! In which I settle for a plot and finally get this thing going! Please read the end for notes. For several important notes concerning the following years. Again thank His is self edited and I’m running off of French Vanilla Coffee. So please bear with all mistakes.

Nick looked the exactly the same as the last time I saw him. He shifted uncomfortably under me gaze. He ran a had through his hair. _He_ _probably_ _thinks_ _something_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _it._

Nick had always been paranoid about his looks. I remember during the summer we had gotten together he had voiced that much.

_Flashback_   
_“I just don’t think I’m good enough for you James.” I look up from my book to see Nick perched upon the edge of the bed. His brown eyes a light with fear._

_“What on earth are you talking about?” As far as I was concerned nobody else held a candle to him. Yet my darling angel thought he wasn’t good enough?_

_“I-it’s stupid. It’s just Daisy is my cousin and she is absolutely breathtaking. Jordan as the whole sporty chic vibe going for her and Tom may be an asshole but he is an attractive asshole. Then there’s you. You look like some sort of Adonis. Then there’s me. Plain bookish Nick.”_

_I close my book quickly and gentle cup his chin in my hand. His eyes meet mine and I start talking._

_“How can you not see your beauty? You compare me to Adonis but to me you're a god. Adonis was a mere mortal and nothing compared to a god. I’m not the beautiful one here it’s you Nick. The way your eyes light up when your talking about something you love. Even when your not talking about writing or reading your eyes still hold this passionate gleam. Your hair always seems to shine and your body is amazing. Words can’t describe how absolutely stunning you are!”_

_At that Nick flushed red in the face and buried his head into my chest. Mumbling several inchorant sentences. I gave a soft laugh. Then gentle pulled him back to the bed with me. Eventually he fell asleep curled up in my chest. I took awhile to admire him then gentle picked up my book._

_End Flashback_

“Um. Sir? Are you okay? You kind of zoned on me. Omigosh I’m annoying you aren’t I? I’ll just get outta your hair now.” It took a second for Nick’s I words to register and when they did I snapped back towards.

“NO!” Nick jerked back at my loud voice. Shit, I forgot shouting made him jumpy. Awkwardly I cleared my throat and tried to salvage the situation.

“I mean no your not annoying me? I was just thinking. Please come in old sport. You introduced yourself as Nick Carraway, correct?”

“Yes sir. Are you sure I can come in?”

“Positive. Please stop calling me sir my name is Ja-Jay Gatsby!” I silently cursed myself. Why had I almost introduced myself as James? Great another flashback.

_Flashback_   
_“Jay we have to get to the hospital.” That was Daisy. I turned to my best friend and stopped short at her terrified look._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Nick was ran over my a car. He’s in surgery now but the doctors don’t think he’ll make it.” Just like that my whole world stopped. Nick was hurt? Just that morning we had a bad argument. He had enrolled into the military and I tried to dissuade him from joining. Tempers flared and we both left to calm down. I thought for sure we could come to an agreement during the evening. Now I might never speak to him again._

_The ride to the hospital was a blur. My hand were shaking on the steering wheel. When we got Jordan to tell her what happened she told me to get in the back. Neither I or Daisy where in the right state of mind to drive. She was right._

_The wait in the hospital was a long and tedious. I alternated between clutching Daisy’s left hand and pacing the link of the waiting room. It had been Tom who had hit him. The idiot had been drunk and had gotten irrationally mad at Nick for whatever reason. He saw Nick on the street and decided to hit him._

_Currently Tom had been arrested with a count of drunk driving and I think attack with murderous intent? It didn’t change any of the matters. Nick was still in the hospital and my last conversation with him had been an argument._

_Finally Nick was permitted visitors. Daisy, Jordan, and I practically flew to meet him. Daisy’s mom was desperately trying to get into contact with her brother to let him know what happened to his youngest son. She had shooed us back._

_Nick looked so pale on the hospital bed. IV’s seemingly everywhere and a clean white bandage over his head. He smiled gentle at Jordan and Daisy but stopped short upon seeing me. Then he said three words that completely ruined me permanently._

_“Who is he?”_   
_End Flashback_

Nick’s amnesia was just too hard to think about. I wanted to make him remember but the doctor warned it might be to much. So I stepped down. It had been years but if I went about this carefully Nick could remember and hopefully it wouldn’t hurt him. Just hopefully. I knew two things for sure. One I needed to call Daisy and two I needed to put some Cider on for Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nick as amnesia. Sorry about that.
> 
> On another note I’ll manage to set down and write more. My schedule was changed and I don’t have Chemistry or Medical Intervention. Which praise the Lord! Even then I’m not sure how often I’ll get to write. Though it should definitely be a lot more. As you can see I’m planning only ten chapters unless of course a plot bunny decides to take over and say Oh ho no!
> 
> This should be finished by the end of February or beginning of March. I will definitely try to get it finished for you all by my birthday on March 4. More of a birthday present for me saying hey you finally did it. You started a fic and wrote it all the way through! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. Though please refrain from having a conversation and role playing in my comment section. That happend on one of my previous stories and when I saw the over 20 comments I celebrated. When a I opened them up I was disappointed by the roleplay and talks in my chats.
> 
> It honseslty killed my urge to write a little butI’m back now and hopefully I’ll be better. I love you all for your continued support!


	3. Authors Note Please Read!

There as been a bit of *er* delay concerning the next chapter. Read my typed out doc decided to get deleted. Which is partially my fault but here I am. On another note the next chapter will be in Nick’s point of view and will deal heavily with memories. So not a lot of Gatsby but testy asshre the minute I finish the chapter I will delete this and have the actually chapter up. I just figured I owed you guys an explanation but I do plan to buckle down and write a whole lot more so the plan is still the same. Finish this before my birthday.

(I’ll just be a little hard pressed on time)

On another note! Happy Valentines Day my dears! Here’s a quick snippet of what I remember writing.

**Snippet**

Nick Carraway was incredibly confused. He had been looking forward to intourducing himself to his neighbor. The sheer awe in the other mans face had perturbed him. A big part of him was screaming they knew one another. But Nick just couldn’t place it.

 

Nick Tobias Careaway did not like knowing stuff. Then again it was hard to be in the dark when you were missing an entire chunk of your high school life. 

 

God, he really needed to contact Jordan 

 

 

TADA! I love you all for staying with me even if it’s been a while since I updated.


	4. Update Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh another authors note. I’m so sorry. I’m letting everyone down but I’m going to try my darndest to crack down on my writing.

Sunday- Powerless

Monday- Your My Sun

Tuesday- Masters Of Our Own Fate

Wednesday- Runaway Prince

NOTE: This is what most convenient for me and I’m trying to come up with a more rigid structure in my writing. Some chapters might flow easier but they won’t be 1,000 words per chapter. I like to have that much per chapter but I just can’t do it. Especially with the plots but there should be an update on those days. I hope this will fix everything!

Your My Sun should be finished soon but I’m not sure yet. Please comment if there are any questions.


	5. Another Note (I am so sorry)

So apparently I can’t do schedules because I’m stupid and pathetic. Sorry. Sorry. 

I am finishing this story. I owe that much to you guys but I have no clue when the chapters will come out. It’s been a day into scheduled writing and already I can’t do it.

Wow. I have mad respect for those of you who can and those of you who can’t. I’m just not the greatest.

I’m letting down so many of you and it’s not because of any previous comments I can reassure you of that! 

I just can’t write apparently. I thought I could but I couldn’t. I’ll try to have a chapter out Monday but I’m not sure. The weekends are abnormally bad for me this past few months have been bad for me. I’ve just been so out of it.

Something feels wrong with me and I can’t place it. All I want to do is sleep and cry. I am so Larry again.

I’m letting you all down. This as more notes then chapters because I can’t write. I am so sorry.


End file.
